


Zoo Adventure Gone Wrong

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dipin' Dots, Fluff, Hux is Nice, Ice Cream, M/M, Wonderful Fluff, kylo is not good around people, little date, poor little boo, that is all this is, zoo adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux decide to relax at the zoo. Only it is not exactly relaxing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo Adventure Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaisfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaisfree/gifts).



Hux had no fucking idea how Kylo managed to convince him to go on this stupid zoo trip, but here he is now walking hand in hand with the man looking at all sorts of animals. It was pleasant day, much better than being stuck in the office and in his suit. On top of that he was with an insane cute dark haired man. It was not a bad day at all. It just bothered him that Kylo refused to let go of his damn hand. 

Kylo wore his hair up in a loose fitting bun with little bits of his hair falling around his face. He wore a dark pair of pants with black boots and had on a shirt with an evil looking panda on it. It was so weird seeing him in such normal looking clothing, but he was not one to complain. He wore grey pants with a pair of semi-dress up shoes along with a dark shirt.

Not the best choice for a warm day, but it certainly was soft. He had on a pair of sunglasses. That certainly helped to keep the sun out of his eyes. The final thing he remembered is a decent amount of sunscreen on his cheeks. No need to get sunburned. 

It was a perfectly nice day with the perfect amount of sun and white puffy clouds. It still might give him a sunburn, but at least it made Kylo happy. That is all that really mattered is that this dork of a man-child remained happy. He liked the way Ren held his hand in his own, how big it was. Hux liked this. The only downside is that there were a lot of people. Much different than back at home. Hux did not mind the crowd of people, but Kylo got very nervous when he was pushed too close to a stranger. 

Another reason as to why he should be holding his hand so that this man will not get lost. Because the second he lets go is the very second that his boyfriend will vanish from his sight. Hux will not let that happen. 

“You want to look at the tigers?” Kylo asked looking in the direction of big jungle cats. Hux smiled slightly looking at him. He liked big cats. It might also be partially because he owns a very aggressive, very chubby orange cat named Millicent. “I hear they got baby tigers.” 

“Let’s go there then,” he said letting the grown man lead the way. He watched as the other man fought through the crowd of people. He seemed to be growing increasingly more agitated as they approached the tigers. He needed a breather soon, but when they reached the tigers Kylo helped Hux get a good view. 

There were the little babies playing together. Hux felt the other man wrap a protective arm around him. The two sat there, letting the random people stare at them, judge them for showing their affection in public. Hux hated public displays of affection, but allowed Kylo this little moment since he was the one that decide to come to the zoo. The two men watched the two little cubs romp around and play together. 

After a few minutes of watching the two walked towards the other big cat displays. It was a good call coming to this section of the zoo first. It was his most favorite place to be since there are giant cats everywhere. Seriously, the giant cats are amazing. Hux always felt like they had so much power to them, which they do. He could just picture one tearing him limb from limb. That would be bad, but it is just a demonstration of power. 

Eventually they moved to a different section of the zoo. They went to the where you can feed the birds nectar, or some sort of bird food that would cause them to fly on you. Kylo liked this section the best. He chose to sit at a bench, Hux still right beside him, and waited for the birds to gather around him. 

Hux watched in amazement by how many of the flocked around his shoulders and arms. Kylo smiled at Hux. “Thanks for letting me come here,” he said with a slight blush. Hux sighed. He is hopelessly fallen for this man. It is ridiculous by how much he actually cares for this over dramatic queen. “I know you might have had better things to do today besides be here.” 

“I like it here too,” Hux admitted with a soft smile. “Besides, it’s not like I wouldn’t just be watching my shows in my underwear. At least I’m actually out somewhere for a change.” 

“Are you feeling hot?” Kylo asked suddenly. “Do you need a drink of water?” 

“I’m fine,” he sighed. “Let’s go to the next section then.” He got off the bench beginning to walk towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw him struggling to get the birds away from him. He watched him get chased down by birds. Hux took a picture of a bird attempting to pick up at his hair. He decided that it would be his new wallpaper. Kylo walked towards him. Hux showed him the picture. 

“Delete that,” he deadpanned. No way there will be a picture of him looking like an idiot on that little device. 

“No,” he said. “I like it. It’s cute.” 

“Why do you do this to me?” He asked. “I thought we were in love.” 

Hux laughed a little gently patting his cheek affectionately. “However,” he began leaving the bird sanctuary. Kylo was not far behind him grabbing onto his hand. This was nice. Just the two of them together like this. Kylo kept talking about the things he wanted see while they were still there. Like the killer polar bears or feeding a giraffe. Hux assured him that they will get to both of these in due time. He is so impatient like a child. 

The two weaved through the crowds of people. They found themselves looking at the giraffes reaching for food. Kylo pet one of them atop of their head. It was so cute. Hux took his phone out acting like he was texting someone or sending an email to take a picture of him. He really does not like his picture being taken. All the more reason to do it. Hux then noticed something. In the distance there was a little snack shop. Hux decided to go and treat him and Kylo. It was not far from here and Kylo would not notice him missing. Without informing him he walked off. 

Kylo did notice when he no longer saw the brilliant red hair. “Hux?” He called out a little confused as to why he vanished. He walked off trying to locate him. His eyes scanned all over the place, but there was no sight of Hux. There were also far too many people in this area. Where was Hux when he needed him? Where was he? He needed to hold his hand. At least when he was around he felt calm, peaceful almost. 

Kylo began taking deep breathes to try and calm his nerves. That was not exactly working since there was no Hux beside him. Somehow he wondered away from the giraffes hoping that he would be somewhere else. A silly thought, but one to try none the less. He then realized that he is very much lost. He had never been to this zoo before. The only reason he wanted to come here is because there were some great exhibits here and he and Hux could be spending time with Hux. He just wanted his Hux back. 

Little tears began to threaten to spill. He was alone. God knows where Hux had vanished off it. Panic began to swell in his chest. It began feeling tighter and tighter. All the people surrounding him brought on a very claustrophobic feeling. He wanted to yell at all these people. He wanted to scream, punch, and anything else that would be considered too rude. He just wanted Hux. Tears slowly began to slowly going down his face. He is better than this. He should not be crying. Hux should be with him keeping him calm and safe. Fuck. He should not be crying like this. 

Kylo eventually found a bench to sit on. He avoided the looks that people were giving him. Seriously, a grown man upset over his missing boyfriend must look really ridiculous. He began mumbling to himself about things he liked about Hux. 

“He always knows what to say. He has common sense. He…” Kylo froze. He placed his head in his hands. All these people were bothering him. Where is that ginger when he needs him?

“Kylo!” He heard a familiar name call out. Ren looked up with tears making his face seem red and puffy. He can’t look like this. “This is where you wondered off to.” He stopped briefly. “Are you crying?” 

He blushed a little looking away. “No,” he mumbled rubbing his face. Hux sat beside him rubbing his back. 

“I got us Dippin’ Dots,” Hux said showing him the cup in his hand. “I got your favorite. Well, my favorite. You won’t complain though.” 

“They’re a little melty,” he commented. He sniffled a little. 

“Well I was looking for you,” Hux laughed. That hurt Ren’s ego a little bit. “I’m glad you’re safe.” 

“Don’t leave me again,” Kylo said wrapping his arm around him. He brought Hux close. “Now, give me a bite.” He opened his mouth. 

Hux took a scoop giving him spoon full. “You’re such a man-child,” he joked. 

“You’re an egotistical ginger,” he retorted back. 

“Then we’re even,” Hux said kissing his cheek. “We still haven’t seen the polar bears. After them do you want to head home and have some proper alone time?” 

“No, after that we’re seeing the penguins,” Kylo laughed. 

“Of course,” Hux laughed. He watched a Kylo stood up holding his hand. He was dragged off to enjoy the rest of their zoo day. Hux will forever wonder as to why he finds this man attractive or even charming. That did not matter in the slightest, but it did make him wonder. 

Eh, there will be plenty of time for that later in life. Or never. Whichever came first. Right now he would enjoy seeing the sights, buying cheesy items they honestly did not need, and just spending time with each other. Kylo did promise he would treat him tonight. Yeah. Today was a pretty interesting day. Even if it did involve a panic attack at least they found each other again. 

Hux leaned over giving him a kiss. Kylo blushed a deep red at the strange action. “You better be giving me a damn good message when we get home.” 

Kylo began dragging him again towards the exhibits. “I promise.” Hux smiled watching as he relaxed again. Yeah. This was a good idea. A very good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Lunaisfree, I hope you love the fic! I loved the promt and tried thinking about my own experiences at the zoo. You are an awesome person!


End file.
